1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus that may increase mechanical strength in a circuit unit outside a display unit (e.g., a display area) of the display apparatus, and may prevent external static electricity from flowing into the circuit unit, and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among display apparatuses, organic light-emitting display apparatuses have drawn attention as next-generation display apparatuses because of their wide viewing angles, high contrast ratio, and fast response times.
In a general organic light-emitting display apparatus, a thin-film transistor (TFT) and organic light-emitting devices are formed on a substrate, and the organic light-emitting devices are configured to emit light by themselves. Organic light-emitting display apparatuses may be used as display units of small products, such as mobile phones, or as display units of large products, such as televisions.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an organic light-emitting device, which includes a pixel electrode, a counter electrode, and an intermediate layer including an emission layer (EML) between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode, and the organic light-emitting device may be used as a display unit in each sub(pixel). A sealing member is outside the display area to seal the display area.